


The Girl, the Chin, and the Baguette

by KaXiMc



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Aged Up, Crack, F/M, OC, haha oops, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaXiMc/pseuds/KaXiMc
Summary: What happens when three ex Freddy's night guards get together and exchange experiences? Do they have more in common than just poor judgment on potential jobs?





	1. The Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora/gifts).



> Hey Au-rut-row! Yeah I actually made this thing... the writing is crap I'll admit that. Oh yeah, I aged y'all up because of like child labor laws or whatever. Haha I hope you enjoy and get some laughs out of this.

  Today is the day I start my new job! Since I'm still young and the rookie I got the night job, but I don't mind too much because, hey a job's a job. “Aurora! Time to go!” My mom called. “Okay! I'm leaving right now!” I got into my car and drove to the pizzeria.

  
  I couldn't wait to start my new job. I was saving up for college and needed some extra pocket money. I thought a job at a nearby restaurant would give me work experience and provide me something to do with my time.

  
  When I arrived at the restaurant the first thing I noticed is that the building looked quite creepy outside. Especially at night. Equipped with old fading walls, flickering lights, and one eerie bear on the sign that seemed to stare right back at you.

  
  When I stepped into the building I noticed, the interior was no improvement from the exterior. Old, run down, and overall ugly. ‘Oh well.’ I thought. I had to make money somehow. Eventually, I found my way to the security room. I then sat down on the faded, cotton exuding, chair.

  
  “Hello, hello?” A male voice called, from the phone. The voice was distorted, but I could tell what he said if I listened intently. Essentially, he gave me instructions on how to run the parlor and take care of the animatronics that held, “ A special place in the hearts of children.” But, in all actuality, the only place I could see those robots would be in children's nightmares.

  
  After a while, the voice died out and I realized the recording had stopped. The pizzeria became deathly silent. The creeping sense of something watching me sent shivers down my spine. Goosebumps raised on my arms that, assuredly, weren't from the cold. I remained in my own uneasy trance until I heard metallic shrieking, close, outside of the room.

  
  Breaking away from my thoughts, I frantically smacked the button to close the door. My mouth felt dry and I could hear my own shaky breathing, loud as thunder, in my ears. The creaking sporadically sounded outside, and around, the door as my heartbeat seemed to resound throughout the room. After several slow minutes, the sounds stopped. I re-opened the door as to not drain the battery. I found I wasn't exactly keen on finishing this job in total darkness.

  
  ‘Come on Aurora. It's all in your head. You're just tired and imagining things.’ Sighing, I checked my watch. About an hour left. ‘You can do this.’ Suddenly, my mind thought back to the recording.  
”They'll probably try to… forcefully stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear suit.” ‘Aww shit shit shit shit shiiiitt!’ I forgot! The animatronics moved on their own! At least that explained the noises outside, but I don't want to become some feral robot’s dinner!

  
  ‘Deep breaths. Calm.’ I closed my eyes. ‘I'm not here... I'm at the beach, drinking whatever the fuck are in those coconuts you always see in cheesy ass commercials and relaxing under the s-’ DING! I jumped 50 feet out of my chair. That alarm scared the living daylights out of me! ‘Wait… that alarm means 6:00... It's over, I can go home!’

  
  I split that animatronic nightmare faster than a banana at Dary Queen about to become someone's ice cream delight. While driving back home I thought about what had happened. ‘Would the robots really stuff me in their suits? Should I go back to the pizzeria or just quit?’ Running my hands through my hair, I stepped out of the car.

  
  When I went inside my house my parents were waiting for me. ”Aurora! How was the job?” My parents bombarded me with questions, hugs, and smiles.  
”We're so proud of you! You're finally getting some real work experience! We can wait to see your first ever paycheck!” They cooed. “Haha yeah…” I replied awkwardly. felt slightly guilty, seeing as I just thought about quitting the whole drive home.

  
  Eventually, they let me go to my room to get some sleep. While laying in bed, I thought about quitting my job. ‘How about I see if I can last a week at my new job? Just a week. I can't let my parents down and quit after just one day! If I find that I really can't work at the pizzeria, I'll quit. Just a week…’

  
-

  
  All throughout my day, I was troubled by the thoughts of the pizzeria. The noises and recordings just didn't add up. Who would let their employees be in such a dangerous situation? I concluded that the creepy recordings were set in place by day shifters, who also probably used the speakers throughout the parlor to periodically make the strange noises.

  
  Now that my worries were put to rest, I was able to focus more on the job, and, hopefully, have a more peaceful night. ‘Tonight you won't be scared because everything is staged. You will get through at least one week of your job. You can do this.’ I told myself.

  
  I arrived back at the restaurant and dropped back down into the pilled seat. I was more relaxed after today's epiphany. I heard that phone guy’s voice again with the same telltale,”Hello? Hello?” In the beginning. This time he was brief and only took a few minutes. When he finished, the silence was defining. The darkness seemed to eat away at my confidence and allowed doubt to pull at the back of my mind.

  
  ‘What if it's not really a prank?’ My mind seemed to repeat over and over. I was so lost in thought I almost missed the sound of metal ringing through the parlor. Almost. Hurriedly, I closed the door. Thinking about the energy I was using, I panicked. ‘What if I ran out of batteries? I'll become shredded meat!’ I took deep breaths. ‘I can't keep overreacting every time I hear something in the parlor.’

  
  I glanced at my watch. 4:00. Two more hours. ‘I can do this. That's just ten minutes twelve times!’ Ugh, I'm over reacting again. Even though it's all in my head, this place has taken at least 10 years off my life. ‘So far.’ I remind myself. On yeah. I made myself Promise I would stay here for at least a week.

  
  A resounding DING echoed throughout the restaurant and I prepared to go. Just before I left, I glanced at the screen and saw something haunting. My heart rate was so fast it would be destroying Sonic in a race. An animatronic had moved. It moved locations. Like actually moved! Oh yeah. no, I'm leaving. Like right now. ‘Peace out creepy fucking pizza place. I will NEVER come back to see you after those damned three days I promised to spend in this hell hole.’

  
-

  
  “ After that scary ass experience, I don't know how I survived those last three days working there. Luckily, the pizzeria closed just as I decided I was quitting so it gave me an excuse to tell my parents. Something about the suits giving off a strange odor. This just gets more and more creepy.” I typed. I was sure that I was never going anywhere near anything that had to do with Fazbear’s Pizzeria.

  
“ If you think that was bad then you're not prepared for what I'm about to tell you…”


	2. The Chin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the chin's point of view on the Fazbear's Entertainment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! so guess who's crazy and updated twice on the same day? ME!...Send help

  “ I totally can wait to start my new job,” I said sarcastically as I was getting out of my car. Walking inside the building, I was incredibly spooked,” Why couldn't I just get the day shift?” I said aloud to the nothingness.

  
  I sat down in the chair just as a voice came on over a phone. “Uh hello? Hello?” The voice said. Eventually, the man’s voice became white noise in my ears. I sighed,” This is so boring.” I said with my chin rested on my hand.

  
  I looked down to inspect the fuzzy mask that was left for me. It looked like a bear mask? How strange that I would need this to stop potential night robbers… I also glanced at the windup music box.  
It was still playing that haunting tune.

  
  After a few minutes, the music started to die down. I then remembered phone guy saying something about winding the box? ‘Yeah that's pretty weird, but whatever.’ I wound the box just in case something did happen…

  
  Shaking off the uneasy feeling in my stomach, I played with the flashlight absent-mindedly. I flicked it on and off until I saw something strange… I saw a flash of a bear outside the office. I rubbed my eyes and flicked the light back on. Nothing. I must be seeing things.

  
  A sudden banging tore me from my inner monolog. My head whipped to the left. There was something in the vents. ‘What did I do?! Aww fuuucckk.’ I then remembered the stupid ass bear mask and threw it over my head. My heavy breathing warmed the interior of the mask. Fuzz got into my eyes, nose, and mouth, creating an unpleasant experience.

  
  Minutes passed in terrified silence. Just as my head rate started to slow I heard something in the room. It was getting closer. A boy’s face appeared in front of me. I almost let out a sigh of relief. Almost… there was just one thing that kept me from pulling off that mask and escorting this child out of the pizzeria.

  
  His eyes. His blues eyes were almost fish like because of their size. They were cold and glassy. I looked closer and saw how shiny the kid’s skin looked. The bot was fake. He wasn't a he, he was an it. And it was right in front of me staring... Looking? What was it doing?

  
  My question went unanswered as it left the room slowly. ‘ What was the point of that?’ Why did that thing come in the room? Was he there for me? To hurt me? Another creak outside the room made me flash my light just in time to see a ripped golden bunny.

  
  Its head was tilted in a lazy way as if it was relaxing. The patchy fabric exposed wired and metal throughout the suit. The awkward body was frozen in the hall like it had been there all along, but it moved here. Luckily, I hadn't yet taken off the mask, so I would probably be safe. Its demonic eyes seemed to bore into my skull…

  
  Our staring contest was cut off abruptly when an alarm screamed into my ears. Startled, I tensed in my seat and clumsily flailed to wherever the sound was coming from. I then turned back to the doorway but the monster was gone.

  
-

  
  ‘I can't believe I'm actually returning to fuckbears entertainment, but here I am. I don't know why I didn't quit… Maybe because I needed the money? Maybe cause I'm some kind of masochist?’ I left those thoughts for later and re-entered the building quickly going into the office.

  
  I didn't want to idle too much in the rest of the building. I felt safer In the office, probably because it was familiar. I settled back into the chair and listened again to a recording of some day shifter. This time I actually paid attention to what he said.

  
  He said the mask wouldn't work on one. Thank the gods of greasy, cheap, pizza places that foxy didn't show his muzzle on night one. Ironically enough, I heard something outside the room. And guess who the fuck it was. Yup foxy himself. In. The. Flesh. Or I guess,” In the fuzz.” would make more sense.

  
  Aww shit, I gotta do whatever that guy said! What was it? Oh yeah, flash the light!! I shined the light in the hall for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. The fox was gone. Finally, I relaxed into the chair. This is scarier than a simple night job should be.

  
  Just as I remembered, wind the box, the music stopped. Frantically I turned the handle and music started to play again. The light ringing in a slow playful tune chilled me to my core. ‘Just be glad you have something to stop the animatronics.’ I told myself. Look at me, a true optimist.

  
  Luckily, none of Foxie’s besties decide to show their ugly mugs. At Least for half an hour. But, the peace was regrettably broken by more banging in the vents. I checked the cameras and there seemed to be a plastic duck? I looked away from the monit- ‘Oh fuck me.’

  
  This ugly ass “puppet” popped up right in my face. I quickly threw my arms forward, pushing his shoulders and slamming that little shit on the desk. ‘I'm leaving. I'm done. Fuck this. I don't need a paycheck that much.’ I thought.

  
  I exited the building just as I heard the sound to signal my shift being over. And man was I glad that was over. I quit almost immediately when I got home. See I told you my story was scarier! Oh? did you fall asleep? Well, sleep well!

  
**Chin-bran-zee** _has signed out_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha yeah that was weird.


	3. Chat With The CHINp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora goes looking for answers, what or who will she find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooooooooooooo chappie three! le go

  When I got home I immediately went to my room and threw myself on my bed. I was just told the news that Freddie's was closing because of the animatronics stinking up the restaurant. ‘Who even cleaned those suits anyway?’ I thought to myself.

  Why not I go and google the place? Since I worked by myself there was no one to ask when I had any questions. Unless I wanted to try talking to a phone machine, but that seemed a bit stupid so I decided to stick with google. I opened up my computer and started typing.

Fazbears Entertainment history  
Fazbears 87  
Fazbears deaths  
Fazbears safe?

  I mostly got info on “The Bite of 87” and some concerned parents asking whether it was safe to bring their kids to the restaurant. That bite thing was interesting but all the articles seemed to just parrot each other. I didn't find much until I started to flip through the search pages.

  I saw a strange site called: Chat with the Chimp. I clicked on the link out of curiosity and was surprised at what I found.” I was a previous night shift worker at Fazbears. Chat with me to try and solve the weird shit that happens there.”

  ‘He was a night guard too! Maybe some of my questions will finally be answered!’ I quickly entered the chat room. It looked like it hadn't been used… I started to wonder if this was just a troll sight, But sure enough, I saw someone logged into the room.

Au-rut-row logged into the chat room

Chin-Bran-zee: Dude, I can't believe someone actually found this! How many Google pages did you go through to get to this site?

Chin-Bran-zee? I guess that explained the site name… They also seemed to type like a high schooler. Were they close to my age?

Au-rut-row: A lot.

Chin-Bran-zee: Sooooo, what are you here for?

Au-rut-row: I recently just went through the worst 5 days of my life!!!

Chin-Bran-zee: Don’t tell me… YOU WORKED AT FAZBEAR’S?!

Au-rut-row: Yes. I barely made it through the week. I was so lucky Faz’s was closing!

Chin-Bran-zee: Wait, You worked the niGHT SHIFT FOR A WEEK?!

Au-rut-row: Yeah, didn't you?

Chin-Bran-zee: I barely made it two days… What happened?

  I stared down at the screen. Do I want to type up that horrible story? That would be like re-living the experience. Well, how bad do I want answers?

Chin-Bran-zee: Hello?

Au-rut-row: Sorry I zoned. Give me a few to type?

Chin-Bran-zee: sure!

  I lived through the horrors all over again, but this time through words. The terrifying memories were stuck in my head, probably forever, so I could tell my story with near perfect accuracy. After I finished typing I waited a minute as “Chin” read over what I typed.

Chin-Bran-zee: If you thought that was bad then you’re not prepared for what I'm about to tell you…

  I read “Chin’s” story with morbid interest. My heart was racing by the time I finished “Chin’s” story. I imagined what I would have done if one of the animatronics had grabbed me. Now I understood why they quit when they did.

Chin-Bran-zee: Hey I actually think I live close to that Fazbear's you worked at!

Au-rut-row: Really?

Chin-Bran-zee: What a coincidence.

Chin-Bran-zee: Sorry, I gtg :( But, I can be here tomorrow at 6:00?

Au-rut-row: Okay I'll See you soon.

-

  We talked for a few days, and eventually, we started to get closer. I felt like he was someone I could talk to about Fazbear’s without him thinking I was delusional.

  After a few weeks of talking in the chat room, we exchanged skype info. Every time we skyped we texted back and forth for hours. I came to know “Chin-Bran-zee” better and better. So much so that we even exchanged names, And Chin-Bran-zee eventually became Brandon.

  I couldn't help but smile when thinking about Brandon. He always makes me laugh when we chat and my heart does a stupid fluttery thing whenever we interact. And did we interact a lot. We talked every night and we even Skype do once so I got to see his face.

Speak of the devil, Brandon texted me.

Chin-Bran-zee: Hey do you maybe wanna meet up in person? Like to talk about Fazbear's without having to type everything up?

  I smiled when I saw this. We had talked about seeing each other in person before, but this is the first time he's tried to make plans. Imagine meeting Brandon in person. Well, it won't have to be in my imagination for much longer.

Au-rut-row: Sure! Where would we meet up?

Chin-Bran-zee: Wanna go to this restaurant called Súerpré Eleganté?

Au-rut-row: Sounds awesome! How about this tomorrow?

Chin-Bran-zee: Perfect! See you there ;)

  I logged off then let my head fall onto my pillow. I sat in my room tucked securely under the covers anxious about going to sleep. Ever since I've quit that job I've been having nightmares about puppets with elongated skinny arms grabbing at me in my sleep. I talked briefly with Brandon about it and he said that he had nightmares too. I wondered how he coped with them. I usually try to listen to music, but that doesn't always work.

Sighing, I turned and flicked off my lamp to get some sleep.

-

  I woke up abruptly when in the dream Freddie reached for me smiling eerily in my direction. He suddenly leaped toward me with his maws open wide ready to consume my flesh.

  I shook off the dream and went to get ready for the day. I decided to dress nicely since I was going out with Brandon later. I settled for a flowy gray t-shirt tucked into a tulip-like skirt and comfortable sandals.

  I mostly relaxed in my bed for the day watching YouTube and such. Eventually, I started to get ready to go to the restaurant. I curled my long light brown hair to get it perfectly wavy and applied makeup to my pale skin. I put on light eyeshadow that made my brown eyes pop.

  Since the ”Súepré Eleganté” was within walking distance I decided to rough it and travel by foot. I got there a few minutes early and went in to reserve a table for the both of us.

  The warmer interior was a contrast to the brisk cold outside I just came from. I sat on the worn red leather seats waiting for a table to open. I was nervous since I was meeting Brandon for the first time in person, but at the same time, I was excited.

  A sudden rush of the outside air dragged my eyes over to the door. There stood Brandon right on time. He had ebony black hair and big doll like eyes that are the darkest shade of brown in existence. He had a smaller more delicate nose, and a couple freckles sprinkled along his face. His skin was tan, but not too tan, he was about medium height, and he has the most amazing, full, pouty, and rosy lips I've ever seen.

  I noticed he had a nice body figure, like that perfect v shape, and his butt wasn't too bad either.  
I smiled at him and he grinned back. “Hey, Aurora!” Brandon said. I guessed he recognized me from our skype calls.

  Brandon and I were guided to our booth and we both slid into mirroring seats. We both looked excited, but also really nervous. I started looking at the menu to distract me from the awkward tension.

  “Hey, Aurora,” Brandon said after we both put our menus down. “Hey. It's really awesome to see you in person.” I said smiling. “Yeah you seem even cooler in person,” Brandon replied. After we got past our awkward introductions, our normal chat room banter started to pick up and by the time our food came we were both enjoying the night.

  When the food arrived we promptly stuffed our faces with food. I was happily listening to Brandon ramble on nothing and he happily listened to me. We often laughed a bit too loud or talked too passionately, but we were too lost in each other's eyes to notice.

  Eventually, we paid for the food and walked out of the restaurant. “Where's your car?” Brandon asked me. “Oh, I decided to walk since my house wasn't too far away,” I answered while rubbing my arm in a lame attempt to warm them. “If you want I could drive you,” Brandon said. “Really? Thanks!” I answered.

  We started to walk over to Brandon's car and I shivered a little. Brandon noticed my discomfort and pulled off his jacket and offered it to me. “Are you cold? Here, you can use this.” He said smiling. “Are you sure? You don't have to give me that.” I said. My face was developing a red tint and it wasn't from the cold. “Yeah, I'm sure.”  
he said grinning,”I'm not that cold anyway.”  
“Thanks.” I smiled gratefully.

  The ride in the car was very similar to the atmosphere in the restaurant. We talked about anything and everything, learning more about each other than I thought would be possible on a first date.

  When we got to my house I was slightly disappointed our date had to end so soon. “I'll see you tomorrow in the chat room?” Brandon said obviously nervous about how the date went. “Yeah, I'll be there tomorrow.”

  I stared into his beautiful black eyes that captured the attention of anyone lucky enough to get a glimpse of his face. The car got quiet as we looked into each other's eyes. We got so close that I could feel his breath on my face. My heart fluttered in my chest causing me to break the eye contact.

  “I should uh get inside. Thanks for the ride.” I said. “Oh yeah! Haha good idea.” He said. I noticed a rosy color making it's way from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. I myself found my face feeling hotter than usual and hastily left the car.

  That night I sat in my room and smiled at the memory of our dinner. I covered my face with my hands feeling slightly embarrassed. When the feel of soft fabric met my face I realized that I had forgotten to give his jacket back. I decided to leave it on since my room was cold, and totally not because it smelled like Brandon. At least that's what I told myself.

-

  “Aurora!” My mom called out to my room, jolting me from my sleep. I walked out of my room and met eyes with my mom. “When are you going to get another job? Your father and I won't support you forever. Someday you're going to have to go out into the real world by yourself. You need to learn how to take care of yourself.”

  “I already told you, mom, that I got a job.” I retorted. “That you had for 5 days! If you don't get a job by the end of the month I'll find one for you.”My mom  
Said pointedly. “Okay, okay,” I said slightly cheese.

  After a few more lectures, via my mom, I went back to my room. I decided to grab my computer and log onto the chat room. I expected to wait a few minutes since it usually took Brandon a while until he noticed I was in the room. Instead, I found text already being exchanged between Brandon and whoever else was in the room.

Chin-Bran-zee: Hey! Baguette, this is Aurora. She the one I've been telling you about.

Baguette: Hey Aurora :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha #first date
> 
> I'm done because I'm lazy. Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow yeah... I know. Don't ask me ask the clock next to me they reads 2:47. I'll just say... my hand slipped? Haha sure.


End file.
